The King of Darkness, Ice, and Wind
by aznninja
Summary: What if Naruto obtains 3 Zanpakuto? And an even greater power? He will show his might throughout the Elemental Nations and fulfill his ambition... A new era will be born! Strong Naruto. Slight NarutoxBleach Crossover.
1. The Death God

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**The King of Darkness, Ice, and Wind**

**Chapter 1: The Death God**

Normal Speech

_All Thoughts_

**Shinigami/ Demons/ Transformed Jinchuuriki Speech**

_**Zanpakuto Speech**_

_**Prelude**_

A series of explosions rocked the forest. As Deidara looked down at the giant crater from atop his clay bird, he said, "That is true art! Now, I can take this money to Kakuzu without some Konoha ninjas chasing after me…." With that said, he flew away.

Naruto, age 6, was thrown out of Konoha by an angry mob. This was the first time some Jounin attacked him. They burned him with fire jutsu, before the villagers beat him with their fists or stabbed him with sharp objects. To make it worse, someone cut off his left arm! Thinking that he was dead, the mob retreated back into Konoha and the guards closed the gate. Suddenly, red chakra crawled out of Naruto's body and started to heal his wounds.

5 minutes later…

Naruto was healed, but his arm was still missing. Also, he couldn't open the gate, so he decided to explore the forest near Konoha. He thought, _"How come they are so cruel? I have never done anything to them! One day, they will pay…."_ Suddenly, he came upon a giant crater. Curious, he walked down and saw that there was a small hole within the center of the crater. "What?" He put his right arm within the hole and suddenly, cracks formed around him and the ground opened up. He screamed as he fell down into the darkness and fell unconscious.

When Naruto woke up, he saw that he was surrounded by different pictures on the wall. All of them depicted swordsmen fighting each other. Some wore white, while some wore black. Suddenly, a deep voice spoke, **"Child. I can sense the power and the pain within you…. After 1,000 years since Soul Society's collapse, I have finally found someone worthy to wield the Zanpakuto."**

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Naruto yelled. **"Very well."** As he stepped from the shadows, Naruto's eyes widened. The entity had purple skin, long white hair, red eyes, sharp teeth, and two horns. It was wearing a white cloak and had a wakizashi with a red shealth, strapped to his waist. **"I am the king of all Shinigami, Chimamire no Kage. You may call me Chi. I am also the one who placed the Kyuubi into you."** "But I thought the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi?" **"Wrong. It was too strong. He had no choice but to seal it away into a baby, you."** "It all makes sense now, why I am hated. But why did he choose me?" **"He trusted no one else to wield that great power and also, he wanted you to be seen as a hero."** "I see….What are these Zanpakuto?" **"They are spirits that take the forms of swords. Shinigami worked together with them to fight against Hollows, which are spirits who have been corrupted due to a large amount of negative emotions. The world of the Shinigamis, Soul Society, was destroyed by Aizen. He was a former captain, but he betrayed the Shinigami. Using the Hogyoku, a powerful orb, he became even more powerful. After the collapse of Soul Society, he was killed by Kurosaki Ichigo, a Substitue Shinigami. He was able to use all of the power from his Bankai to destroy Aizen and banish the Hogyoku away. Now, the Zanpakuto are in need of new masters. You are the first one who has come across this place. You may choose 3 Zanpakuto to weild, but they will test you to see if you are worthy."**

"Alright, that's amazing! Where are they?" Suddenly, the entire area lighted up and he saw numerous numbers of swords around him, hanging on walls. "Wow…." He walked around, observing each sword, but he was not sure which to choose. He heard a voice say in his mind, _**"Look to your left, child. I have chosen you for your kind soul and your will to help others. You remind me of my previous master….."**_ Naruto suddenly saw a glowing sword. He walked up to it and noticed that it had a green sheath. As he picked it up, an image of a blue dragon came to mind, but quickly disappeared. Before he can think more into it, another voice said, _**"Look the opposite way, boy. I can sense the hidden darkness within your heart. You will deceive everyone and make the fools of Konoha pay. However, you will still protect people who have never wronged you…. Interesting…."**_ Naruto turned around and saw another glowing sword. He walked up to it and noticed that it was a wakizashi with a purple sheath. The first sword flew to his back and a green sash appeared to hold it in place. As he picked the second sword up, an image of a white phoenix came to mind, but quickly disappeared. Then, he heard a third voice say, _**"What an interesting being…. So those are your inner desires? And you have forgiven your father that quickly? Maybe I can learn more about human emotions from you…."**_ As Naruto looked around, he spotted a glowing sword to his right. He walked up to it and noticed that it also had a green sheath. The second sword flew to his waist and a blue belt appeared to hold it in place. As he picked the third sword up, an image of a black bat came to mind and the sheath turned gold. Then, it flew to his back and a red sash appeared to hold it in place. The two swords on his back formed an X.

Naruto asked Chi, "How do I unlock my powers?" Chi replied, **"You must go within your inner world and communicate with the Zanpakuto spirits. They will teach you how to use Shinigami techniques. Since you have a zanpakuto that belongs to an Arrancar, he or she will also teach you how to use Hollow techniques. Then, as you go through life, you will eventually discover their names and unleash their power."** "What is an Arrancar?" **"A Hollow that has gained Shinigami powers, due to the Hogyoku. As for how to leave, I will send-…"** Before he could speak further, a small portal opened in front of Naruto. A blue orb flew at Naruto and embedded in his chest. He screamed in pain as he was engulfed in silver chakra. Chi gasped in shock, **"The Hogyoku! How did it get here? I guess it felt your power and decided to enhance it even more. You must also treat the Hogyoku as a spirit. It will grant you a large amount of power and the abilities you receive vary from user to user. Only Aizen has ever used it and he received tremendous strength, durability, and reiatsu, which is the version of chakra used by the dead. Even I don't know its extent…. See you in about two centuries, since your lifespan has been doubled!"** With that said, Chi faded away and Naruto was engulfed in darkness.

Naruto woke up inside his apartment and noticed that the mysterious silver chakra had regenerated his left arm and then disappeared. He smirked and thought, _"Time to become stronger. Once I'm strong enough, Konoha will regret what it has done to me."_

_Chimamire no Kage= Bloody Shadow_

_Chi= Blood_

This is my first story…. Please review!


	2. Ominous Shadows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**HOGYOKU SPEECH**

**Chapter 2: Ominous Shadows**

A few weeks after Naruto regained his arm, he met the Kyuubi within his mindscape. This happened during his sleep.

_"Where am I?"_ Naruto thought. He was inside what appeared to be a sewer. Seeing a red glow at the end of the hallway, he approached it. When he reached his destination, he stood in front of a gigantic cage with a white tag locking it. It read, "Seal." Suddenly, he saw a huge red eye and heard a voice, **"So you have finally come to visit me, kit. Are you scared?"**

Putting together the puzzle within his head, Naruto said, "You are the Kyuubi. No, I'm not scared since you can do no harm to me." **"Insolent whelp… Anyways, I called you here to have a discussion, but first, change this sewer into some nicer place!" **"How?" Naruto asked. **"Just imagine the area you wish to be in."** Naruto closed his eyes and thought about a certain area. When he reopened them, he was standing on top of a mountain with grassy fields along it. The metal cage had become a cage made of vines. **"Much better, kit. Now, tell me about your future intentions. I can't read your mind like your Zanpakuto spirits can," **Kyuubi said.

Naruto calmly said, "I can't tell you my plans because I want them to be a surprise. However, I can give you a hint. The maelstrom will blow away the leaves and during the process of engulfing the land, the broken leaves will be integrated within it. Now, I have a question. Why did you attack Konoha?"

Kyuubi growled,** "I hate people who speak in riddles. Fine, I will tell you my reason. I was just relaxing in my home within the Demon World, when I was sucked into a portal and appeared on the opposite side of Konoha's forest. Then, a man with an orange spiral mask and the Sharingan trapped me inside a genjutsu. He forced me to imagine the deaths of my family and friends by the hands of Konoha ninja. Enraged, I attacked Konoha and attempted to raze it to the ground. However, your beloved Yondaime stopped me. And now, I'm trapped inside you."**

"I see…. I may forgive you someday, but not right now. After all, you have caused me immense pain for 6 years! However, when I find that man who forced you to attack Konoha, I'm going to kill him! Now, is there anything else you wish to tell me?" Naruto asked. **"It is time for you to meet your Zanpakuto spirits,"** Kyuubi said. Suddenly, a dragon made of ice flew down from the sky, a white phoenix flew in from the distance, and a black bat emerged from the ground.

_**"We have been expecting you," **_the dragon said. "Nice to meet you all! My name is Naruto. What are your names?" Naruto asked. _**"My name is Hyou….."**_ the dragon replied. _**"My name is Shi….."**_ the phoenix replied. _**"My name is Mu….."**_ the bat replied. "I don't think I can hear your complete names," Naruto said. _**"You can at least hear part of them. Soon, as you become stronger and know us better, you will learn our names and allow us to assist you during your battles,"**_ the phoenix said. _**"For now, we will train you to become stronger. First, we will-…."**_ the bat started. **"FIRST, WE WILL DECIDE WHAT ABILITIES YOU SHALL GAIN THROUGH MY INFLUENCE,"** a deep voice spoke. There was a flash of lightning and an entity appeared. It looked almost exactly like Naruto, except it had silver hair, silver eyes, and pale skin. **"I AM THE HOGYOKU. I HAVE CHOSEN YOU, NAMIKAZE UZUMAKI NARUTO, BECAUSE YOU ARE AIZEN'S OPPOSITE. YOU ARE ABOUT TO GAIN IMMENSE POWER, BUT I CAN READ YOUR MIND. YOU ARE NOT GOING TO USE IT FOR YOUR PERSONAL GAIN OR TO CAUSE DESTRUCTION. I PREFER YOUR GOALS BETTER. IF AIZEN BECAME WHAT HE WANTED TO BE, GOD, HE WOULD HAVE DESTROYED THE FABRIC OF SPACE. ALL THE DIFFERENT WORLDS WOULD HAVE MERGED TOGETHER AND EVERYTHING WOULD HAVE CEASED TO EXIST,"** the Hogyoku said.

**"NOW, I WILL PROVIDE YOU WITH YOUR OWN UNIQUE ZANPAKUTO, INSTEAD OF A COPY OF ANOTHER'S. ALSO, YOU WILL GAIN OTHER ADDITIONAL ABILITIES, BUT YOU HAVE TO UNLOCK THEM AS YOU BECOME STRONGER OR GO THROUGH CERTAIN EVENTS," **the Hogyoku said. With that said, the entire field was illuminated with light and a katana appeared. It had a silver sheath and it quickly flew towards Naruto. It entered Naruto's body and disappeared. **"YOU CAN CALL IT FORTH ANYTIME YOU WANT. I AM THE SPIRIT OF THAT ZANPAKUTO. MASTER THE ABILITIES OF EACH ZANPAKUTO, ONE BY ONE, BEFORE ADVANCING TO THE NEXT. THERE IS NOTHING ELSE TO SAY, SO TOMORROW, WE WILL COMMUNICATE WITH YOU THROUGH YOUR THOUGHTS AND INSTRUCT YOU ON TRAINING,"** the Hogyoku said. With that said, Naruto disappeared from his mindscape. **"KYUUBI, HYOURINMARU, SHINSO, AND MURCIELAGO. WE MUST TALK ABOUT SOMETHING IMPORTANT. I AM ONLY HALF OF THE HOGYOKU, THE PURE HALF. THE OTHER HALF OF THE HOGYOKU WAS CORRUPTED BY AIZEN'S INFLUENCE. NOW, IT IS TRYING TO FIND ITS OWN MASTER. WE MUST MAKE NARUTO POWERFUL ENOUGH TO DEFEAT WHOEVER OBTAINS THAT HALF,"** the Hogyoku said. **"Hai/ **_**Hai**_**," **they all replied.

Somewhere near Kiri….

A man wearing an orange spiral mask stared at the black orb within his hand. "Interesting, I've never seen anything that contains so much power…. With this, I can destroy Konoha and rule this land as God," he said. Then, the orb embedded itself in his chest and he laughed insanely as power coursed through him.

Zanpakuto Lair…..

Chi was inside the lair of Zanpakuto. He was closing the entrance, so that no one else would be able to enter. Before he could close it completely, a form jumped down into the room. **"Who are you? I can sense that you have dark intentions…"** Chi said. "Kukukuku. You have no right to ask me who I am, Shinigami. My research has told me about the Zanpakuto and when I felt such power radiating from this location, I decided to investigate. Luckily, I was not going to leave my base near Konoha until tomorrow. Now, give me Zangetsu. I know that Kurosaki Ichigo's Zanpakuto is the strongest," the pale man with long, black hair replied. **"Never! I will stop you!"** Chi yelled. He drew his Zanpakuto from his waist and charged at the unknown man. However, Chi went right through him. "Kukukuku. Since you were not properly summoned, you cannot touch physical beings…. Now, get out of my way," the man said. He walked past Chi and looked around the lighted room. Finally, he spotted a large, black cleaver. As he grabbed it, he was shocked by black electricity. Grimacing, he sank his fangs onto the sword and inserted his white chakra into it. The electricity ceased and the man grinned in triumph. Then, he melted into the ground. Before Chi could reflect on what happened, a black axe removed itself from one of the walls and flew out of the small opening. Not wanting any more disasters, Chi quickly closed the opening and returned to the ruined Soul Society, in an attempt to rebuild it.

The next day….

Naruto woke up and thought, _"Zanpakuto, Kyuubi, and Hogyoku, can you hear me?"_ **"Yes, we can, kit,"** Kyuubi replied. _**"This will be your schedule for the next 7 years. For the 1****st**** year, we will focus on your swordplay. For the 2****nd**** year, we will focus on Kido and Arrancar techniques. For the 3****rd**** year, we will focus on your taijutsu. For the 4****th**** year, we will focus on your ninjustsu. For the 5****th**** year, we will focus on our unique abilities in Shikai and Resurrecion. For the 6****th**** year, we will focus on our unique abilities in Bankai and Segunda Etapa. For the final year, we will focus on unlocking the abilities given to you by the Kyuubi and Hogyoku. Let us begin,"**_ the dragon said.

Somewhere near Kumo…..

Deidara flew down on his clay bird. He gave the bag of money to Kakuzu and said, "There. I've repaid my debt to you for helping me escape from those Iwa ninjas, yeah." Kakuzu replied, "They were just in the way. Do not tell anyone my abilities, or else I will take your heart." "Right, yeah," Deidara said. Then, he flew away on his clay bird.

Somewhere in Konoha….

Uchiha Itachi listened to the meeting between the council members of the Uchiha clan. It appeared that most of the Uchiha were planning a rebellion against Konoha in 2 years. They felt mistreated and wanted to gain the power that they believed was rightfully theirs'. _"I will stop them, no matter what,"_ Itachi thought.

2 months later…...

Naruto had just finished learning about the basics of using a katana and wakizashi. Now, he needed to choose a style. _**"You shall learn the Hebi style when using me,"**_ the phoenix said. _**"You shall learn the Ryu style for force and switch to the Tori style for speed,"**_ the dragon said. "Alright! How do I start?" Naruto asked. _**"First we have to find the scrolls that contain those styles. Our knowledge is not enough to allow you to master them. A master of swords should have those scrolls,"**_ the bat said. "I guess it's time to visit the old man…." Naruto said.

5 minutes later…..

Naruto walked right past the secretary without a second glance and barged into the Hokage's office. "Hey, old man! I need a favor," Naruto yelled. The Sandaime asked, "What do you need, young Naruto?" "I need some scrolls on sword styles, more specifically: the Ryu, Tori, and Hebi ones," Naruto replied. "That sounds interesting, but why do you require such objects?" the Sandaime asked with curiosity. "I want respect, so the villagers will not look down on me anymore! To gain respect, I need to become stronger," Naruto replied. _"Hmmm…. That's a logical explanation. However, I can't trust anyone so easily with something so powerful,"_ the Sandaime thought. "Ok. However, I can only allow you to take one scroll at a time. Follow me to Gekko Hayate, who is currently at ANBU headquarters."

Somewhere near Kiri…..

A hand held a black axe, as a Sharingan stared at it curiously. "So this is what you call a Zanpakuto, Hogyoku? It seems I have to wait years until I am able to activate it…." the man with the orange spiral mask said, disappointedly.

_Please Review!_

_Hyourinmaru= Ice Ring_

_Shinso= God Spear_

_Murcielago= Black-winged Great Demon_

_Hai= yes_

_Kirigakure (Kiri, for short) = Village Hidden in the Mist_

_Kumogakure (Kumo, for short) = Village Hidden in the Clouds_

_Konohagakure (Konoha, for short) = Village Hidden in the Leaves_

_Iwa= Rock_

_Ryu= Dragon_

_Tori= Bird_

_Hebi= Serpent_

_Sandaime= 3rd Hokage_


	3. Fall of the Uchiha

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3: Fall of the Uchiha**

Two years later….

Naruto has mastered all of his sword styles. During the first year, he received extra instruction from Gekko Hayate, a skilled swordsman of Konoha. During the second year, he learned Kido and Arrancar techniques. Soon, he would have a chance to test out his new powers….

Inside the Hokage's room…

"Report!" the Sandaime commanded. "Sir, the Uchiha clan is planning a revolt, scheduled for tomorrow morning. They are planning to cause chaos before people awake," Itachi said. "Hmmm… While I would prefer a more peaceful method of solving this problem, I have no choice. Danzo is planning to send his Root to kill the entire Uchiha clan tonight. I gave him a better idea: I would choose one of my most skilled ninja to execute the plan…" the Sandaime solemnly said. "Hokage-sama, you chose me? I don't think I can kill the innocents in my clan….." Itachi reluctantly said. "I am sorry, Itachi. However, Danzo insists that the innocent Uchiha will eventually be corrupted. He threatens to kill you if I do not comply with his wishes….." the Sandaime said angrily. "Alright….. Tonight, the Uchiha clan will be massacred," Itachi signed. With that said, he sunshined away.

Training Ground 5….

_"What should I do?"_ Itachi thought. He didn't really want to kill his own mother and brother. He had to kill his father because he was the leader of the revolt. "Having problems, Itachi-san?" a voice asked. Stepping out of the shadows, Naruto smiled and said, "I have a proposition for you." Amused, Itachi asked, "Kid, are you messing with me?" In reply, Naruto pulled his arm back. As Itachi raised an eyebrow, Naruto's fist crackled with white energy. Then, he swung his fist at Itachi, shooting out a quick white energy ball. Widening his eyes, Itachi tried to dodge it, but was still slightly hit in the shoulder. "That was a Bala," Naruto said. "I see….. Alright, what do you suggest?" Itachi asked. "First, tell me what is going on," Naruto demanded.

1 hour later…

A vortex appeared in midair and a man with an orange spiral mask stepped out. He was Uchiha Madara. Strapped to his back was a large axe. _"Hmmm… Time to destroy them all. The Uchiha clan shall pay for betraying me!" _Madara thought.

At the same time…

Naruto was currently at the Uchihas' private training ground. It was off limits after 6 and it is now 7. He got in by changing his whole body into a Bala for a split second. Then, he charged through a hole in the gate. Now, Naruto jumped up high into the sky and pointed his index finger at the ground. A long, wide, and blue energy beam shot out of his finger and demolished the area. Only the Uchiha heard the explosion because Itachi placed a seal around the Uchiha clan compound.

Inisde the Uchiha clan compound…..

Itachi was pretending to be loyal and yelling out, "My fellow clansmen! We are being attacked by people who know our plan to overthrow Konoha. Let us go to our training grounds and demolish them with our great power!" All the Uchiha who were planning to revolt quickly ran to the training grounds. The ones who were innocent were shocked and horrified. When the traitors were all gone, Itachi smiled at the innocents and said, "Do not worry. Those traitors will be punished, while you will all stay safe." Unknown to him, one Uchiha did not fall for the bait. He was stabbed from behind with a kunai…..by his own father! "Itachi, you scum! How dare you betray us?" Fugaku, the clan head, asked. Suddenly, the Itachi that was stabbed exploded in smoke. The real Itachi appeared behind Fugaku and said, "You are the one who is betraying the Uchiha clan. Stop disgracing our name." Angered, Fugaku activated his Sharingan, jumped away from Itachi, and formed handseals. As he breathed out a giant fireball, he shouted, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Activating his own Sharingan and doing quick handseals, Itachi calmly said, "Suiton: Suijinheki." A water wall surrounded him. As the fireball impacted the water wall, both of them turned into steam that covered the area.

Itachi was waiting for his father to attack him, but no attack came. Curious, Itachi blew away the steam with his chakra. What he saw horrified him. Fugaku was holding Itachi's mother, Mikoto, by the hair and had a kunai against her neck. "Now, Itachi. What will you do? One step closer and I will cut her neck," Fugaku sneered. Suddenly, a voice shouted, "Stop, father! What are you doing?" Horrified, Itachi turned around and saw his younger brother Sasuke! "Run, Sasuke! The Uchiha are planning a rebellion against Konoha. There will be a war that will kill many people. Our father is the leader and right now, my order is to kill the traitors," Itachi said. Sasuke thought, _"Why is our clan trying to such a thing? I understand that we want to rule Konoha because our ancestor, Uchiha Madara, was one of the founders. However, he was evil. Instead of sharing with the Shodaime, Senju Hashirama, he tried to kill him and start a war. Now, our clan is making the same mistake. I can't allow that to happen."_

Before Sasuke could try anything rash, Itachi glared at his father and activated the Mangekyou Sharingan. Fugaku stared into Itachi's eyes and was trapped inside a genjutsu. The whole world was red and black. Fugaku was tied to a cross and there were multiple copies of Itachi surrounding him. "This is Tsukuyomi, the ultimate genjutsu. In this world, I control space, time, and even the physical matter of things. Now, you shall suffer," Itachi said. All of the Itachi copies suddenly pulled out a katana. Each of them began to stab Fugaku through the stomach, as he screamed in pain. Suddenly, they stopped and Fugaku breathed a sign of relief. That is, until he heard Itachi's next words, "Only 71 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds left." With that said, the copies of Itachi resumed Fugaku's torture.

In reality, one second passed by and both Itachi and Fugaku were still. Suddenly, Fugaku screamed in immense pain and fell down to the floor, dropping his kunai. He fell unconscious afterwards. Itachi quickly ran to his father, picked up the fallen kunai, and stabbed him through the heart. In seconds, he was dead. Sasuke was both happy and horrified by the scene. He knew that the Uchiha traitors should be stopped, but seeing Itachi kill his own father was scary.

Back in the training grounds…

The Uchiha traitors surrounded Naruto. "Kyuubi kid! How dare you interfere with our goals! You shall pay with your life…." one of them said. Naruto calmly said, "Come." As the Uchiha activated his Sharingan and charged at Naruto, they were blown back by a shockwave of blue chakra. 5 died when their heads smashed against tree trunks. Naruto knew that there were 2,000 Uchiha ninjas and 1,200 of them were revolting. Knowing that he had to use destructive techniques to kill them all, Naruto said, "Hado no 90: Kurihitsugi." Suddenly, a black coffin fell down from the sky and engulfed a group of Uchiha. Black blades appeared in midair and stabbed into the coffin. Screams were heard and as the coffin disintegrated, 15 dead Uchiha were revealed. Then, Naruto turned around to the Uchiha who had recovered from the shockwave. "Hado no 91: Senjuu Kouten Taihou!" he shouted. Red bolts of energy appeared in midair and shot towards the Uchiha. There was a large explosion that killed 50 Uchiha, but the other Uchiha recovered. 5 of them formed handseals and shouted, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" 5 giant fireballs sped towards him. Naruto quickly turned his chakra into ice and froze the fireballs in midair. They shattered into sharp pieces that flew towards some Uchiha. 20 of them died, but others threw multitudes of kunai and shuriken at him. They stabbed him, but deflected off because of his powerful Hierro. However, some of the kunais had explosive tags on them and they exploded.

When the dust was cleared, Naruto was barely injured. He just had a slight wound on his shoulder, which was already regenerating. Before it completely closed, Naruto took some blood from it and charged a red energy ball. "Gran Ray Cero!" he yelled. He unleashed the energy ball, which flew at great speeds towards the Uchiha. When it impacted them, it caused an explosion that caught 40 Uchiha. _"I can't keep this up much longer,"_ Naruto tiredly thought. With that said, he took out his Phoenix Zanpakuto from its sheath. Then, he charged towards the remaining Uchiha. The Hebi style emphasized speed. His slices and stabs were so quick that his opponents could not keep up. While some slashed him from behind with their own swords, his Hierro protected him. 10 more Uchiha died. _"Darn it. There are still 1,060 Uchiha remaining. I need assistance," _Naruto thought. Then, a voice said, "Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu." A fire dragon flew towards the Uchiha and engulfed 40 of them. Itachi appeared besides Naruto. "I killed the leader, Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke is hiding inside the compound and I sent a Kage Bunshin to inform the Sandaime about our actions. Since we did not assassinate them during their sleep, we have to fight all of them. Backup is coming. By the way, I hope you took care of Danzo…" Itachi said. "Do not worry, Itachi-san. Danzo has a surprise waiting for him," Naruto said with a sadistic glint in his eye.

A while back…

Danzo was at his home, sipping some tea. Suddenly, a voice said, "Hado no 31: Shakkaho." A red energy ball blasted through his window and set the ground on fire. To make it worse, the voice continued, "Bakudo no 4: Hanaiwa. Bakudo no 61: Rikujoukourou. Bakudo no 63: Sajo Sabaku. Bakudo no 73: Kuyo Shibari." A yellow rope of energy flew in and wrapped around his remaining arm. Next, 6 rods of light appeared and smashed into him. Then, a thicker, yellow rope wrapped around his entire body. Finally, 9 black holes appeared in front of his body and he felt a barrier around him. This combination of unique techniques has rendered him immobile. Suddenly, the voice continued, "Bakudo no 81: Danku." The voice repeated those words 3 times. Outside, 4 barriers formed in each direction, around the house. Now, Danzo was trapped inside a burning house. _"Damn! Is this the end for me?"_ Danzo thought.

Present time….

"Naruto-san. I think you should go to the clan compound. I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen soon….." Itachi said. "Alright," Naruto said. Then, he ran away from the battlefield. Some Uchiha tried to chase after him, but Itachi formed 4 Kage Bunshins. "Your enemy is me….and none of you are coming out alive," Itachi calmly said.

Inside the Uchiha clan compound…..

Uchiha Madara came across many Uchiha outside. They looked shocked, confused, horrified, and scared all at the same time. Interested, he went up to one of them. "What happened?" he asked the man. The man replied, "Some of the Uchiha were planning a revolt. Now, some ninja of the Sandaime and Itachi are trying to suppress the rebellion." _"Interesting….so they are finally doing what they should have done so many years ago. I warned them that they would feel oppressed by Konoha, but they didn't listen to me. It is too late now. Konoha has become too powerful. I shall kill them all for their disobedience and idiocy. I can use this distraction to kill everyone within this compound first,"_ Madara thought. Then, Madara took off his axe and swiftly cut the man in half.

People began screaming and ran away. He quickly ran towards that direction. On the way, he saw a boy standing in front of a woman. Holding up his axe, he prepared to strike them down. Suddenly, a voice said, "Hado no 4: Byakurai." White lightning pierced straight through his shoulder. _"How? All attacks are supposed to move harmlessly through me due to my space-time fuuinjustu,"_ Madara thought. As he turned around, he saw a blonde boy with blue eyes and whisker marks on his face. _"The container of Kyuubi?"_ Madara thought, shocked. The boy behind him, Sasuke, was also shocked. _"Naruto? How come he is here? Also, why is he so strong? He is the deadlast in our class. His eyes look cold and hateful, unlike the usual warm and kind," _Sasuke thought. They had started the academy 3 months ago.

Madara glared coldly at Naruto with his Sharingan. "Be gone, boy! I have more important business to deal with than playing ninja with a kid," he said. Naruto just stared at him and calmly said, "I have never seen you before. Judging by your mask, you are not an Anbu. Also, you have a Sharingan, so you are an Uchiha. Since you were trying to kill innocents, I can conclude that you are a danger to Konoha and must be annihilated."

With that said, Naruto drew his Dragon Zanpakuto and charged towards Madara. Madara blocked the first strike with his axe. Then, they began to clash blades against each other. It appeared that neither of them would gain the advantage until Madara spotted an opening. _Got you!"_ Madara thought. He kicked Naruto in the stomach and sent him flying towards a building. Naruto flew through the wall and into the building. Thinking that Naruto was dead, Madara said, "I can't believe I had so much trouble with a mere child." "Which child are you referring to?" a voice asked from behind him. As he turned around, a finger was pointed towards him and a voice said, "Bakudo no 61: Rikujoukourou." Suddenly, six rods of light smashed into him and he came face to face with Naruto. "How are you still alive?" Madara asked, amazed. Glaring at him, Naruto said, "Did you think that I would die from such a weak attack?"

Naruto blasted Madara with his blue Cero, point blank. Of course, he made sure that nothing and no one was behind Madara at that time. Knowing that Madara was still alive, Naruto waited for the smoke to clear. As it did, it revealed an injured Madara with blood seeping out of his wounds. Glaring at Naruto, he said, "It seems you can use special attacks. Well, I can too." Pointing his palm at Naruto, he fired a red Cero. Eyes widening, Naruto quickly used Shunpo to dodge the energy beam. When the smoke cleared, he saw Madara holding Sasuke by the throat and preparing to slice Mikoto. Madara thought, _"From the reports I stole, this is Uchiha Itachi's mother. If I kill her and frame him for the murder, he will be declared a missing nin. Then, I will convince him to join me." _As he brought his axe down, Naruto used Sonido to appear in front of Mikoto. As a result, the axe slashed him from the right shoulder to the left hip. Glaring at him, Madara grabbed his head and smashed his body towards the hard ground. Naruto winced in pain as his wound was pressed against the dirt. Growling, Madara said, "I am going to kill you right now, before you become strong enough to interfere with my goals." Then, he started charging another Cero.

Suddenly, a kunai embedded itself into his mask. Surprised, Madara cancelled his Cero, stood up, and turned around. He saw the Sandaime with a platoon of Anbu. "You are under arrest for the murder of a villager and the attempted murder of more villagers and ninjas," the Sandaime said with authority. Laughing at him, Madara said, "None of you can stop me from getting what I want." With that said, Madara disappeared into a vortex that came out from his spiral mask. The kunai dropped to the floor.

"Naruto! Are you all right?" the Sandaime asked. Suddenly, before his eyes, Naruto's wound began to seep silver chakra out. Then, the wound began closing. "I am alright, Hokage-sama. However, I was not strong enough to stop that man. Please forgive me," Naruto said. Signing, the Sandaime said, "It's alright, Naruto. You did as much as you could and you also saved a lot of the Uchiha clan. That is a great accomplishment since you are not even a shinobi yet." Naruto thought, _"I wonder what happened to Itachi…."_

A while back…..

_"I need to kill as much of these 1,020 Uchiha as I can before backup arrives,"_ Itachi thought. Then, all of his Kage Bunshins jumped into the crowd of Uchiha and exploded. Itachi said, "Bunshin Daibakuha." 20 Uchiha were caught in the blast radius. Then, Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and said, "Amaterasu." Suddenly, black flames engulfed 200 of the remaining Uchiha. "Those flames will not die out for 7 days and 7 nights," Itachi said. Then, he clutched his eyes in pain. _"Darn it. I have used the Mangekyou Sharingan too much. How am I going to handle 800 more Uchiha?"_ Itachi thought.

Suddenly, a hand pulled him back and a voice yelled, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 1,000 shriuken flew towards the Uchiha. Some tried to use Kawarimi to escape, but they couldn't. Apparently, Itachi had placed a fuuinjutsu on the entire ground of the training grounds. That was the reason why the battle was so easy the entire time. 500 of the Uchihas were cut with fatal injuries. The remaining 300 Uchihas decided to run away. Before they could get far, the Sandaime yelled, "Doton: Doryuu Taiga! Doton: Doryuudan! Katon: Karyuu Endan!" A river of mud engulfed the Uchiha. Then, a dragon made of mud appeared and fired mud bullets at them. Finally, a dragon made of fire appeared and fired fire bullets at them.

The Uchiha screamed in pain as they all died. "Itachi, good work! You and Naruto have protected Konoha from danger. Now, I believe you should go to the hospital," the Sandaime said. Then, Itachi fell unconscious and some Anbu catched him. They quickly used Shunshin to travel to the Konoha hospital.

Present time…..

_"Good. I have gained the trust of the remaining Uchiha. Now, I need to gain the trust of more ninjas and villagers. Then, when I have enough support, I will have no need of the rest of the corrupted village,"_ Naruto thought darkly.

_Please review!_

_Bala= Hollow bullet_

_Cero= Hollow flash_

_Gran Ray Cero= Royal Hollow flash_

_Hierro= Steel Skin_

_Shodaime= 1__st__ Hokage_

_Katon: Goukakyuu= Grand Fireball_

_Suiton: Suijinheki= Water Encampment Wall_

_Tsukuyomi= Moon Phase_

_Hado no 90: Kurihitsugi= Black Coffin_

_Hado no 91: Senjuu Kouten Taihou= Thousand Hand Bright Sky Cannon_

_Katon: Ryuuka= Dragon Fire_

_Kage Bunshin= Shadow Clone_

_Bakudo no 4: Hanaiwa= Crawling Rope_

_Bakudo no 61: Rikujoukourou= Six Rod Prison of Light_

_Bakudo no 63: Sajo Sabaku= Locking Bondage Stripes_

_Bakudo no 73: Kuyo Shibari= Nine Sunlight Traps_

_Bakudo no 81: Danku= Splitting Void_

_Hado no 4: Byakurai= White Lightning_

_Bunshin Daibakuha= Clone Great Explosion_

_Amaterasu= Illuminating Heaven_

_Sharingan= Copy Wheel Eye_

_Mangekyou Sharingan= Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye_

_Shuriken Kage Bunshin= Shuriken Shadow Clone_

_Kawarimi= Body Replacement_

_Doton: Doryuu Taiga= Earth Flowing River_

_Doton: Doryuudan= Earth Dragon Missile_

_Katon: Karyuu Endan= Fire Dragon Flame Blast_

_Shunpo= Flash Step_

_Sonido= Sound Ceremony_


	4. Fire and Ice

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 4: Fire and Ice**

Danzo was dead. His Root Anbu tried to rescue him, but could not pass through the barriers surrounding his house. Now, a new leader has taken control of Root. Someone more powerful and dangerous…

In Konoha…

"Did you hear? I heard the demon child saved the remainder of the loyal Uchihas," a villager said. Another one said, "Hn. He only did it so he can gain our trust. In the end, he is going to kill us all. A demon will always be a demon." Most of the other villagers agreed with him, but some were in doubt.

Inside the Hokage's Office….

"Good work, you two. You have saved the lives of the loyal Uchihas and have eliminated the threat to Konoha. You will both be rewarded with S-rank mission pay. However, I am curious. Naruto, how did you get so strong?" the Sandaime asked. "I will tell you when I believe you need to know," Naruto monotonously replied. "Fine. I trust that you won't use that power for evil," the Sandaime said. "Do not worry old man. Also, can I leave Konoha for a while? I need to….get over the pain of killing. I must find my reason for being a ninja and once I do, I need to become stronger. I was only able to defeat those Uchiha because they underestimated me and Kyuubi let me borrow some of its power…" Naruto admitted. "Very well, but come back safe," the Sandaime said worriedly.

Outside the Konoha Gates…..

_"Kyuubi, what should I do now?" _Naruto asks his tenant. **"Let me take control for a short while. Don't worry, I won't make you do anything you don't want." **Naruto consented and the pupils of his eyes became red with a slit in the middle. Using his newly grown claws, Kyuubi Naruto ripped open a portal to the Demon World, Makai. Regaining control of his body, Naruto left his current plane of existence and would not return for 6 years.

At Makai…..

The sky was pure red and there was an aura of despair everywhere. **"Kit, let's go meet an old friend of mine's. He will give you something that will help improve your taijutsu." **Naruto began to walk as Kyuubi instructed.

Naruto entered a cave. When he reached the end of it, he encountered a black, three-tailed fox. The fox growled at Naruto, **"Why have you sought me out, ningen?" **Kyuubi temporarily took control of Naruto and replied, **"Yami, it's I Kurama. I was tricked into attacking a village in the human realm and then I was sealed into this human. I'm hoping that you can give him gravity seals to further his training." **Yami was shocked and quickly bowed down, **"Kurama-sama, it has been a long time. Please forgive my rudeness. And of course I will provide your vessel with gravity seals. I can even teach him fuuinjutsu if he wishes."**

Thus, Naruto received the gravity seals. He was instructed to control the weights through his own chakra. He began his taijutsu training. **"Kit, punch that boulder 500 times with both hands, kick that boulder 500 times with both legs, do 500 pushups, do 500 situps, and run 100 laps around my territory," **Kurama commanded. Naruto thought, _"He is such a slavedriver….."_ **"Hey, don't complain! After this, you will learn those taijutsu styles that the Sandaime gave you."**

One year later…..

**"Kit, you have improved greatly in taijutsu. Now, it is time for your ninjutsu training. The chakra card that Yami just gave you will determine your chakra affinity. Put some of your chakra into it," **Kurama said. Naruto did as told. The card split in half with one side becoming soaking wet and the other side turning black. **"Hmm….you have a wind, water, and darkness affinity. Well, I can teach you wind and water jutsu. However, you have to ask Murcielago to teach you darkness techniques. First, I shall teach you defensive techniques because they can save your life when needed."**

One year later….

**"Good job, kit. You have surpassed my expectations and even made your own original jutsu. Anyways, there has been a change in schedule. Yami has offered to teach you fuuinjutsu. So….let us go," **Kurama told Naruto.

Half a year later…..

Naruto was learning about sealing from Yami when suddenly, there was a large explosion a few miles away. Kurama had a bad feeling about it, **"It can't be! He is back?" **Curious, Naruto asked, "Who are you talking about?" Kurama said with dread in his voice, **"It is the king of the fire demons, Satan. Do not underestimate him. Many years ago, he went insane and attempted to subjugate Makai under his control. He then planned to destroy the human realm. His power level rose above even mine. Luckily, we tailed beasts were able to stop him and seal him away. Right now, he has probably regained enough power to escape. From what I can sense, he is currently as strong as the three-tails. You must beat him, Naruto. Go!"**

Naruto ran towards the source of the explosion. When he arrived, he saw a red-skinned figure with glowing blue eyes and horns. It also had a tail and wings. It was covered in blue flames. **"Hahahahaha! I am finally free to wreak havoc upon this world once again. You will be my first victim," **Satan said evilly.

Satan shot blue fireballs at Naruto who formed handseals, "Suiton: Suijinheki!" A wall of water formed around Naruto to protect him. However, the fireballs turned the water into steam and continued their journey. With quick reflexes, Naruto took out Hyourinmaru and cut the fireballs in half.

Satan formed a katana out of blue flames and charged at Naruto. Satan tried to decapitate Naruto, who ducked and swept Satan's legs. As Satan fell, Naruto attempted to stab him. However, Satan reached out and grabbed the blade with his bare hand. **"Do you actually think you can defeat me! You make me laugh. Now, no more playing around!"** Satan roared.

Satan kicked Naruto in the stomach, sending him flying through a few trees. Coughing up blood, Naruto charged blue energy in his hand, "Cero!" The blast sped towards Satan, who just cut it in half with his fire katana. Satan glares at Naruto and sets him on fire. Screaming, Naruto suddenly puffed into smoke.

Satan was suddenly stabbed through the chest from behind him. **"Grrr…..insolent child! Die!"** Satan formed a ring of blue flames around himself. The ring spread out and burned Naruto, who quickly removed his katana from Satan and jumped back. Naruto did a few handseals, "Darkness style: Advent of the Black Dragon!" A dragon formed out of darkness materialized and flew towards Satan. Satan just clapped his hands, **"Phoenix of the Blue Flames!"** A phoenix formed out of blue flames materialized and flew towards the dragon.

The two attacks clashed, struggling for dominance. After a while, the phoenix overtook the dragon and sped towards Naruto, who became engulfed by the blue flames. Satan just smirked and began to walk away, **"Tch. Not even a challenge. I guess I will go to the human realm and kill a bunch of them. Hahahaha! I can't wait to savor the taste of their blood."**

To Naruto, it appeared that time had stopped. Hyourinmaru appeared before him. **"Naruto, are you just going to let yourself die like this? All alone, and without living your life to the fullest?" **Naruto weakly replied, "I have nothing to live for. I have been shunned and hated. Maybe I should just die and make the villagers happy…." Hyourinmaru roared, **"YOU IDIOT! How could you say something like that? If you have nothing to live for, then FIND a reason to live. Most of the villagers of Konoha think you are a demon, but not everyone does. Now, will you die here like a coward? Or will you rise above this challenge and make the villagers regret their actions?"**

Naruto thought, _"Hyourinmaru is right. I have friends: The old man, Itachi, Hyourinmaru, Shinso, Murcielago, Hogyoku, Kurama….. I will live and fight to protect my friends! And I won't die until I make those villagers regret opposing me. Hyourinmaru, please lend me your strength." _

Time returned to normal. Satan suddenly stopped walking when he felt a mighty presence behind him. Turning around, he saw Naruto covered in blue chakra and glaring at him with cold eyes. "Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

An ice dragon emerged from Naruto's blade and flew towards Satan. Satan shot blue fireballs at the dragon but did no damage at all. **"W-what is this? How could this be?" **Satan asked shocked. Receiving no response, Satan blasted a wave of blue flames at the dragon but once again did no damage.

As the dragon came closer, Satan resigned himself to death but said something that would remain in Naruto's mind for a long time. **"Brat, don't get cocky just because you've defeated me in my weakened state. I will return one day and when that day comes, I will crush you!" **The ice dragon froze Satan. The ice cracked and Satan crumbled.

Naruto signed, _"It's finally over. Now to continue my training."_

In Orochimaru's lair…..

Orochimaru was pissed. For some reason, he couldn't activate Zangetsu's Shikai. He decided to enter his mindscape and deal with Zangetsu's spirit.

Inside Orochimaru's mindscape…..

Orochimaru was inside a village shrouded in black. A man wearing a dark cloak was standing in front of him. Orochimaru said, "I presume you are Zangetsu? How come you won't let me access your power?"

Zangetsu glared coldly at Orochimaru and said, "You don't deserve to wield me. Your heart is tainted in darkness. I refuse to serve one such as you!" Orochimaru sneered at him, "I will force you to give me your power. Seneijashu!" Snakes emerged from Orochimaru's sleeve and sped towards Zangetsu, who simply cut them in half with a large cleaver. Orochimaru appeared behind him and said, "It's over! Kinjutsu: Possession of the Snake King!" A white snake emerged from Orochimaru's mouth and drilled itself into Zangetsu, causing him to scream out in pain. Suddenly, Zangetsu was engulfed in purple chakra and his eyes became yellow with slits in the middle. He bowed down before Orochimaru and said, "I will allow you to use my powers as you see fit, Orochimaru-sama."

Somewhere near Kiri…..

Kisame had betrayed his village a while ago. The Sandaime Mizukage was a tyrant who only cared about power. His lust for power even caused him to order the execution of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist since he feared losing control over them. Kisame thought, _"Mizukage….one day I will return. And I will crush you!"_

Kisame stopped in his tracks as he saw a katana floating in the river nearby. Curious, he swam over and grabbed it. At that moment, he heard a voice in his head say _"I have finally found a worthy partner."_

In an unknown location…..

The self-proclaimed Uchiha Madara decided, _"The time is near. I must begin gathering members for Akatsuki. Soon, my plan will come to fruition and I will rule this world!" _He looked at the current bingo book, searching for S-rank missing ninjas that catch his attention. "Hmm…hey Pain! Go and recruit Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Akasuna no Sasori, Deidara, and Zetsu," Madara commanded. Pain nodded and sent out Human Path, Animal Path, and Preta Path to find the future members of Akatsuki.

_Please Review!_

_Ningen= human_

_Fuuinjutsu= Sealing Arts_

_Suiton: Suijinheki= Water Style: Water Encampment Wall_

_Seneijashu= Hidden Shadow Snake Hands_

_Kinjutsu= Forbidden Jutsu_


	5. Team Formation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Note: Shinso's form has never been revealed so I just made it a phoenix.**

**Chapter 5: Team Formation**

3 year timeskip…..

A figure walked towards Konoha. He had spiky blond hair and cold, blue eyes. He wore a black shirt and blue pants. He was also wearing a black cloak. On the back of the cloak was a blue dragon coiling around the symbol for ice. There were flames around it.

"Halt! State your name and purpose in Konoha," says Kotetsu. The figure said, "Uzumaki Naruto, returning from training trip." Then, Naruto walked into Konoha, heading towards the Hokage tower.

In the Hokage's Office…..

The Sandaime was doing paperwork, as usual. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" The door opened and someone reminiscent of the Yondaime came in. The Sandaime looked like he had seen a ghost. "Minato?"

Naruto just smiled at the Sandaime and said, "Did you forget me already, old man? It's only been six years." The Sandaime realized who it was and hugged Naruto. "Naruto, it's been a long time. I hope your training trip was successful?"

"Yeah, it was. So, any important things happen in the village while I was gone?" Naruto asked. The Sandaime said, "Well, Itachi is gone. Before you get angry, let me explain. There is an organization called Akatsuki. Not much is known about it, besides that it consists of S-rank missing ninjas. Itachi feared that Akatsuki would be a threat to Konoha, so he requested that he leave to join Akatsuki as an undercover spy for Konoha."

Naruto thought, _"I hope Itachi is alright. I wonder…..does Akatsuki have anything to do with Madara?" _"Anyways, now that I'm back, can I be a genin?" Naruto asked. The Sandaime replied, "Of course. However, there is a genin test to see if you have the skills to become one. It is currently being held at the Academy. Don't worry, I'm confident that you will pass. Here, I am going to write a note to the Academy Instructor, Iruka, to explain your circumstances and allow you to take the test."

At the Academy…..

The potential genin were acting as they always did. Sakura and Ino were trying to get Sasuke's attention. Shikamaru was sleeping. Chouji was eating chips. Shino was talking to his insects. Kiba was talking to Akamaru. Hinata was quiet. Sasuke was brooding. These weren't the only genin though. There were other, less famous genin inside the room.

Iruka stood in front of the class. "I am proud of you all for getting this far and I wish you all a bright future. Now, let's begin the genin test." Suddenly, the door opened and Naruto walked in. He gave the Hokage's note to Iruka, who read it. Iruka told the class, "Well, there is someone who is going to take the test with you. He just returned from his training trip and Hokage-sama is confident that he has the skills necessary to become a genin."

Naruto walked in and sat at a quiet corner of the room. Iruka began calling people's names to go take the test in the other room. Eventually, Iruka called, "Uzumaki Naruto!" Some of the students recognized the name. Some had heard from their parents that he was a demon. Others had heard that he saved the Uchiha clan from total destruction.

In the testing room…..

Iruka and Mizuki sat before Naruto. Iruka said, "Perform the Henge and Kawarimi. Then, create two Bunshins."

Naruto transformed into the Yondaime, replaced himself with Mizuki, and put his hands in a cross sign, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" He formed two solid clones. Iruka was shocked, "Wow, you know such a high-level jutsu? Good job, you pass. Here is your Konoha headband." Naruto grabbed it, wrapped it around his forehead, and left the room.

Outside the Academy…..

Naruto was preparing to go home when Mizuki suddenly called to him, "Wait, Naruto! There's something I have to talk to you about." When Mizuki caught up with him, Mizuki told Naruto in a kindly tone, "Congratulations on passing the genin test, Naruto. However, since you were exempted from taking classes in the Academy, you must take an additional test to be considered a genin. This is a stealth test. You need to go to the Hokage tower, steal the Forbidden Scroll, and wait for me in one of the forest's clearings. Don't worry, I will find you eventually. Good luck and see you later!"

Mizuki disappeared in a shunshin. Naruto thought, _"This is suspicious. The old man never told me anything about a second genin test. I also know that the Forbidden Scroll contains secret and dangerous jutsu, so a mere genin such as I wouldn't be so easily entrusted with it. Hmm…..I will play along for now and see if I can benefit from this."_

That night…..

Naruto quietly entered the Hokage tower and walked towards the Hokage's room. When he arrived, he noticed that the guards were asleep. Naruto thought, _"Has Konoha gotten soft after these years of peace?"_ Naruto quietly opened the door and closed it behind him. Then, he entered the room adjacent to the Hokage's room. There were many scrolls inside. Naruto thought, _"Luckily, Itachi trusted me enough to tell me about this place before I left on my training trip. Now…..where is the Forbidden Scroll?" _After a few minutes of searching, Naruto came across a large scroll with the symbol for Forbidden inscribed onto it. The moment Naruto grabbed it, the lights turned on. Behind him was the Sandaime Hokage.

The Sandaime asked, "Naruto? What are you doing here this late at night?" Naruto turned around and used Henge to transform into a naked, blond woman with smoke covering certain parts. The Sandaime immediately flew backwards unconscious with blood flowing from his nose.

Naruto transformed back and quickly left the Hokage tower through the window. He thought amusingly, _"To think the Hokage would be defeated by a simple Henge. Then again, he is a pervert. If I recall, I saw him reading an orange book and giggling a few times."_

After some running, Naruto entered a clearing in the forest. As Naruto opened the Forbidden Scroll, he also got out one of his own scrolls and an ink brush. He then proceeded to copy every single jutsu down.

An hour later…..

Iruka arrived at the clearing and yelled, "Naruto! What do you think you are doing? Do you understand the extent of your crime?" Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched his head, "Mizuki-sensei told me that I had to take an additional test to become a genin. He told me to steal the Forbidden Scroll." Suddenly, a kunai landed in between them.

Mizuki appeared on top of a tree branch, "Good job, Naruto! You pass. Now, give me the Forbidden Scroll." Iruka realized Mizuki's betrayal and shouted, "Naruto, stop! Mizuki was just using you to get the Forbidden Scroll for himself. He's a traitor!" Mizuki just smirked, "Shut up, Iruka. Naruto, do you want to know why you are hated?"

Iruka screamed, "No! Don't do it, Mizuki! It's against the law!" Mizuki continued on, "The Yondaime could not defeat the Kyuubi. Instead, he sealed it into you. You are the Nine-Tailed Fox!" Naruto started laughing, "You are such an idiot. I already knew that the fox was sealed in me. And I am just its container, not the fox itself."

Mizuki growled, "Die, demon!" He threw a fuma shuriken at Naruto, who prepared to deflect it. However, Iruka appeared in front of him and got stabbed in the back by it. Naruto was shocked, "Why? Why would you risk your life for me?" Iruka grimaced in pain, "Because I am also an orphan. I understand the pain of loneliness. I know that you are not Kyuubi. Even though I just met you today, you are still my precious student."

Mizuki said mockingly, "How touching, Iruka. It seems I have to kill both of you now." He took out a potion from his pocket and drank the liquid. Then, he underwent a transformation. He became what looked like a tiger-human hybrid.

Mizuki charged at Naruto and Iruka at high speeds, intent on ending their lives. Naruto used Kage Bunshin and created 100 clones, which attacked Mizuki. Mizuki used his claws and sliced, punched, and kicked the clones back into smoke. "Demon, do you think that you can defeat me with mere numbers?"

Suddenly, Mizuki was stabbed in the chest from behind. Naruto said, "The shadow clones were distractions. Once you destroyed them, the smoke lowered your visibility and you couldn't see me coming." Naruto removed his sword and Mizuki collapsed, unconscious.

A squad of Anbu appeared. One of them said, "We will take care of Mizuki and Iruka. You should go return the Forbidden Scroll to the Hokage and explain your actions." Naruto used Shunshin to appear in the Hokage's Office.

In the Hokage's Office…..

The Sandaime signed, "Naruto, do you know what you have done?" Naruto said, "Sorry, old man. I was tricked by Mizuki into stealing the Forbidden Scroll." The Sandaime narrowed his eyes, "I would have thought that your training would have sharpened your intelligence enough that you would know Mizuki was lying. Why did you truly steal the Forbidden Scroll?"

Naruto said, "I just wanted to learn some new jutsu. My repertoire is limited and I'm pretty sure that I have many enemies out there who are after my life. Not to mention, enemies in this village." The Sandaime said, "Hmm….. Alright, I guess I can forgive you this once. However, let me see that scroll that you copied the jutsus onto."

Naruto gave the scroll to the Sandaime, who looked through it. The Sandaime concentrated chakra into his fingers and began eliminating the ink from certain parts of the scroll. Then, he gave it back to Naruto. "I erased the forbidden jutsu. The jutsus left in there are the Shuriken Kage Bunshin, Kunai Kage Bunshin, Katon: Karyu Endan, and Doton: Doryuheki. I am curious, where did you learn the Kage Bunshin?" Naruto replied, "Kurama taught me."

The Sandaime asked suspiciously, "Who is Kurama?" Naruto said, "It's Kyuubi's real name." The Sandaime said, "I see. Make sure you do not get tempted into freeing him. You are dismissed. Team placements are tomorrow."

The next day at the Academy…..

Iruka was standing in front of the class. He was mostly healed after spending the night in the hospital, though he still suffered minor pain. He declared, "I am proud of the progress that each of you has made throughout the year. Now, here are your genin teams."

Naruto zoned out until he heard his name called, "Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino. Your sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 10: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Akimichi Chouji. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma."

Kurenai and Asuma stepped into the room and took their teams. Team 7 waited for their sensei to arrive.

3 hours later…..

Sakura was frustrated, "Where is he? That damn sensei is very late! I can't stand it anymore!" Sasuke just continued brooding. Naruto was chatting with Kurama. Suddenly, the door opened and Kakashi came in. "Sorry, I'm late. I got lost on the road of life. My first impression of you is…..I don't like you. Let's go to the roof."

At the Academy roof…..

Kakashi said, "Alright, tell me your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. You first, pinky." Sakura glared at Kakashi for the nickname, "Sensei, shouldn't you tell us about yourself first?" Kakashi said, "Sure. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes are none of your business. My hobbies…..I don't feel like telling you. My dream for the future…..it's a secret." The team sweatdropped, _"That was not very informative."_

Sakura said, "My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes are…..(stares at Sasuke and blushes), my hobbies are…..(stares at Sasuke and blushes), and my dream is…..(fangirl squeal). I dislike Ino-pig!" Kakashi sweatdropped, "You next, gloomy."

Sasuke said, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes and many dislikes. My hobby is training. My dream is to make this village pay for opposing my clan and to kill Itachi for tarnishing the Uchiha name." Kakashi was shocked, "You next, blond."

Naruto said, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like people who see me as my own person, my precious people, and ramen. I dislike narrow-minded people and arrogance. My hobby is training. My dream is a secret."

Kakashi thought, _"I have a fangirl who doesn't know what it means to be a ninja. I have an arrogant brooder who is a potential danger to the village. The only good one is Naruto, though he's kind of secretive." _Kakashi said, "Report to Training Ground 7 tomorrow morning at 7. You will take a survival test there." Sakura said, "But sensei, I thought we already took the genin test." Kakashi eye-smiled and said, "That was just a test to see who has the potential to be ninja. Your real exam is tomorrow. I recommend that you do not eat breakfast because you will puke. See you!" Kakashi shunshined away.

The next day at Training Ground 7…..

Sasuke and Sakura were there at 7 and waited 3 hours for Naruto and their sensei to arrive. They were also hungry because they didn't eat breakfast. Suddenly, there were two pops of smoke and Naruto and Kakashi arrived. Sakura yelled, "YOU TWO ARE LATE!"

Kakashi eye-smiled and said, "Sorry. A black cat crossed my path so I had to walk around the whole village to get rid of the curse." Naruto said, "I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi took out two bells, "Your goal is to get these bells from me. Whoever gets a bell passes." Sakura said, "But sensei, there are only two bells." Kakashi eye-smiled, "Only two of you will pass. The third member will be sent back to the Academy." He took out an alarm clock and two bentos. "You have until noon to get the bells. Whoever doesn't get a bell will be tied to a log and forced to watch his or her teammates eat. Your test begins now."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura disappeared into the forest. Kakashi took out Icha Icha Paradise and began reading.

Inside the forest…..

Naruto made two Kage Bunshins and sent them to Sasuke and Sakura. He thought, _"I never heard of a two-person team before. He's trying to separate us and make us each attack him individually. If we don't work as a team, we can't defeat him." _Suddenly, he felt one of his clones dispel and transfer its memories to Naruto. He scowled, _"It seems Sasuke is unwilling to work together."_ Sakura and his other shadow clone arrived at the tree where Naruto was at.

Naruto said, "As my clone explained to you, we have to work together to defeat Kakashi-sensei. However, Sasuke is unwilling to help us. So we wait until he is defeated and then we rescue him. Now, I want you to prepare a trap….."

In Training Ground 7…..

Kakashi had just buried Sasuke underground with only his head sticking up. Naruto appeared and dug him up, "I told you we have to work together. Now swallow your damn pride and help me." Sasuke growled, "Fine, but only this once."

Sasuke charged at Kakashi with taijutsu while Naruto took out one of his wakizashi and charged Kakashi. Kakashi blocked Sasuke's attacks and took out a kunai to block Naruto's slashes. Suddenly, the ground below Kakashi exploded and he began to fall in. However, using his Jounin level reflexes, he grabbed the edge of the pit and flipped himself back out.

At that moment, the bell rang and Sakura came out of the forest. Kakashi eye-smiled, "Since none of you got a bell, you are all being sent back to the Academy." Naruto smirked and held up the two bells. Kakashi looked shocked, "When did you get those?"

Naruto replied, "As you were beginning to fall into the pit, I used my wakizashi's special ability and cut the bells from you." Kakashi said, "I see. So, who gets the bells?" Naruto tosses the bells at Sasuke and Sakura and said, "I can stand a year in the Academy." Naruto began walking away.

Kakashi said, "There's no need for that. All of you pass due to your teamwork. Congratulations. Team 7 is now officially a genin squad. Report here tomorrow morning at 7 so we can begin missions." Kakashi shunshined away. Sakura asked Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, want to go on a date with me?" Sasuke just turned around and walked home while saying, "No. You are annoying." Sakura got a dejected look on her face and turned to Naruto, only to see him walking home too. Sakura signed.

In the Hokage's Office…..

All the jounin senseis were at the office, reporting the test results to the Sandaime. "Team 1 failed." "Team 2 failed." "Team 3 failed." "Team 4 failed." "Team 5 failed." "Team 6 failed." Kakashi said, "Team 7 passed." Everyone was shocked. Gai yelled, "Kakashi, my hip rival! You have finally unleashed your flames of youth and passed a team! But my flames of youth are brighter and I will train my team so that it's stronger than your's!" Kakashi continued reading his book, "Hm? Did you say something, Gai?" Gai cried, "Oh! Why must you always be so hip?"

The Sandaime coughed, "Please continue." Kurenai said, "Team 8 passed." Asuma said, "Team 10 passed." The Sandaime said, "Alright, your genin may begin missions tomorrow. Train them well and instill within them the will of fire!"

At Naruto's apartment…..

Naruto was holding a Chakra Card which was split in half with one side soaked and the other side blank. He thought, _"What happened to my Darkness affinity?"_ Kurama replied, **"You were able to use darkness jutsu at that time because you were in Makai. In Makai, demons' powers are enhanced. Since Zanpakuto spirits have certain similarities with demons, their chakras leaked into your's. You were unconsciously borrowing Murcielago's chakra. Don't worry, kit. You can still use darkness jutsu when you are in your Resurrecion form."**

Somewhere in Wave Country…..

Zabuza and Haku entered Wave Country. Haku asked, "Zabuza-sama, what are we doing here?" Zabuza replied, "I received a message from a client. Apparently, there's work here."

**Please review. It's important so I can see what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right. Also, it's motivation to continue writing this story.**

_Henge= Transformation_

_Kawarimi= Replacement_

_Kage Bunshin= Shadow Clone_

_Shunshin= Body Flicker_


	6. AN

**This is not a chapter.**

**Note 1: To those of you who like Sasuke, don't worry. He won't be evil forever.**

**Note 2: Just wondering, do any of you want me to add romance to this story? Or should I just keep this story strictly adventure/ action?**

**Tell me through review.**


	7. Rise of Akatsuki

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Note 1: There is a poll for this story's pairing on my profile. Please vote.**

**Note 2: This chapter is a flashback on the actions of Akatsuki.**

**Chapter 6: Rise of Akatsuki**

A few years ago with Kakuzu (about when Naruto was 7 years old)…..

Kakuzu was running from some Iwa hunter ninjas. He thought, _"There are only 5 of them. I don't need to run. I can easily kill them!"_ Kakuzu turned around and made a handseal, "Raiton: Gian! Black tendrils and a mask came out of his shoulder. The mouth of the mask shot out five spears of blue lightning at high speed. The hunter ninjas were running too fast and couldn't evade.

The lightning pierced through each of their chests, ending their lives. Kakuzu said, "Hmph. Let's see if they have any money on them." He checked their pouches and found 500 yen. "Not much, but better than nothing."

Suddenly, three orange-haired figures wearing black cloaks with red clouds appeared in front of Kakuzu. Kakuzu asked cautiously, "Who are you people? What business do you have with me?" Animal Path stepped forward and said, "We are part of an organization called Akatsuki. Akatsuki is composed of S-rank missing ninjas, such as yourself. We would like you to join." Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, "How would I benefit from this?"

Animal Path knew Kakuzu's personality and replied, "You will be able to freely hunt anyone you wish to. You won't have to run anymore because you will be provided a home. You will get a lot of money and be the Treasurer of Akatsuki." The instant Kakuzu heard money, his eyes sparkled. He said, "I will join."

A few months after that, with Sasori…..

Sasori was inside a cave, creating a new human puppet. He had recently killed a jounin level ninja named Hiruko. He thought, _"This one will be special. I am going to place myself into it and use it as a shield." _He was originally planning on turning himself into a puppet. However, he realized that as a puppet, he would no longer be able to enjoy human luxuries.

He heard footsteps and knew that people were entering his cave. He quickly turned around and threw a few poison kunai at the intruders. Animal Path summoned a giant panda which took the damage and then dispelled. Sasori narrowed his eyes, "What do you want?"

Animal Path said, "We would like you to join an organization called Akatsuki, which is composed of S-rank missing ninjas, such as yourself. If you join, you won't have to worry about running from hunter ninjas anymore since you would have a place to live." Sasori replied, "Once I complete my puppet, people won't even recognize me anymore. Why don't you try harder to convince me to join?"

Sasori did a few handseals, "Fuuton: Daitoppa!" He sent a wave of wind at the Paths. Preta Path absorbed it. Sasori unveiled his Sandaime Kazekage puppet. "Satetsu: Kaiho!" The puppet spewed out iron sand which formed into spikes that branched off and stabbed into the walls of the cave. The cave collapsed.

The Paths emerged from the rubble to see that Sasori was gone. Animal Path summoned a giant green bird and the Paths hopped on, chasing after Sasori by sensing his chakra. Eventually, they caught up. Animal Path yelled, "Wait! You currently don't have a reason to live, right? You just wander throughout the land, creating puppets as you go. If you join Akatsuki, we will give you a purpose in life." Sasori contemplated for a while and then replied, "Fine. I will join."

One year after that, with Kisame…..

Kisame was currently fighting Kiri hunter ninjas who were after him. Kisame blocked a slash from one and kicked him away. Then, he turned around and shaved another across the chest with Samehada. He did a few handseals, "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!" He spewed water out of his mouth until the landscape became a small ocean. He grinned, "You will face your deaths here."

He created three Mizu Bunshin and ordered each of them to attack one hunter ninja, while he faced the leader. He charged at the hunter ninja and swung Samehada at him. The hunter ninja dodged and did a few handseals, "Suiton: Daibakufu!" A whirlpool formed in the water and sucked Kisame inside.

While inside the water, Kisame held out his hand, "Suiton: Goshokuzame!" Five sharks made of water formed and swam towards the unaware hunter ninja. They surrounded him, not allowing any escape. Then, they tore him apart. Kisame emerged from the water and saw that his clones were done too. He allowed the ocean to disappear.

He suddenly heard a voice say, "Hoshigaki Kisame. You live up to your expectations." He looked up and saw the three Paths on tree branches. Kisame growled, "Who are you?" Animal Path replied, "We are members of an organization called Akatsuki, which is composed of S-rank missing ninjas, such as yourself. We would like you to join. You won't have to run from those hunter ninjas anymore." Kisame said, "My life is a lie. If I join, will I find a purpose? Will I be able to find truth?"

Suddenly, Madara appeared behind him. "I am planning on creating a new world. There, you will find the truth you are seeking for. Will you join me, Kisame?" Kisame replied, "Yes. I want to see this new world of your's."

A few months after that, with Orochimaru…..

Orochimaru was inside one of his hideouts, performing experiments on people from a nearby village. "Kukukuku, soon I will have an ultimate army of ninjas under my command." Suddenly, he heard footsteps. Narrowing his eyes, he held out his arm, "Seneijashu!" Snakes emerged from his sleeve and charged towards the intruders. Human Path took out a kunai and cut them to pieces.

Animal Path spoke, "Orochimaru of the Sannin. We want you to join an organization called Akatsuki, which is composed of S-rank ninjas, such as yourself. If you join, you will be able to obtain specimens from people during missions. Also, you will be able to learn a lot of jutsu from scrolls that we steal. You won't have to run anymore either."

Orochimaru thought, _"Maybe I can gather research data from my fellow members to find a path towards immortality."_ He replied, "I accept your offer."

One year after that, with Itachi…..

Itachi had just left Konoha a few months ago. Currently, he was searching for Akatsuki members. Suddenly, Madara appeared in front of him. "Itachi, it seems you've betrayed Konoha. Why?" Itachi lied, "Konoha dared to use me to oppose my own clan. The Uchiha name has been tarnished. I will make Konoha pay." Madara said, "Good. I knew I could count on you to carry on the Uchiha will, Itachi. Come, let's go to Akatsuki's base."

One and a half year after that, near Akatsuki's base…..

Itachi and Kisame had just finished their latest mission and were returning to base. Itachi said, "Kisame, go on ahead. I have something I need to take care of." Kisame said, "Sure, but don't take too long." Kisame headed towards Akatsuki's base.

Itachi said, "You can come out now, Orochimaru." Orochimaru appeared behind Itachi, "Kukukuku. As expected of the Uchiha prodigy." Itachi glared at him, "What do you want from me?" Orochimaru said, "One of my goals is to learn all the jutsu in the world. To do that, I need the Sharingan. While there are still Uchihas in Konoha, you are the only one who has the Mangekyou Sharingan. Now, give me your eyes! Seneijashu!"

Snakes emerged from Orochimaru's sleeve and wrapped around Itachi, who turned into smoke. Orochimaru thought, _"Kage Bunshin? I didn't even see him do a handseal."_ Sensing a presence behind him, Orochimaru jumped away from a kunai slash. Orochimaru transformed into a white serpent and emerged from his human body. He then slithered towards Itachi and devoured him, "Fushi Tensei!"

In Orochimaru's world…..

Orochimaru said, "Prepare to be the host to my new body, Itachi." The walls of the world began closing in on Itachi as Orochimaru began approaching him. Itachi activated his Sharingan and stared at Orochimaru, right in the eyes.

Itachi trapped Orochimaru in a genjutsu. Orochimaru was bound to a post with rope. Itachi approached and began crucifying him. Itachi pulled out multiple senbon and stabbed them into Orochimaru's hands and feet, holding them there. Then, he pulled out a kunai and began cutting up Orochimaru. The moment he ended the genjutsu, he cut off Orochimaru's left hand.

In the real world…..

When the genjutsu ended, Orochimaru collapsed in pain. He quickly grabbed his left hand and Shunshined away.

Half a year after that, with Deidara…..

Itachi, Kisame, and Sasori entered Deidara's hideout. Deidara asked, "Who are you people, yeah?" Itachi said, "We want you to join Akatsuki, an organization composed of S-rank ninjas. Come quietly or we will use force." Deidara said, "Sorry, I have to decline. I enjoy my current life. Let me show you that art is a bang!" He threw clay bombs at Itachi, who did a few handseals, "Suiton: Suijinheki." Water came out of a bottle in Kisame's pouch and formed into a wall surrounding Itachi. The bombs crashed into the water wall and exploded. Suddenly, a clay centipede emerged from the ground and wrapped around Itachi. "I win, yeah."

Suddenly, the clay centipede disappeared from Itachi and was wrapped around Deidara instead. "How did this happen?" Itachi replied, "The instant the water wall disappeared, I stared you in the eyes. You are now in my genjutsu. Give up, you have no hope of winning. It seems your art isn't that great after all." Deidara growled, "Fine. I will join." He thought, _"Itachi. One day, I will defeat you and show you the true greatness of my art."_

One year after that, with Hidan…..

Hidan was walking down a road when suddenly, a venus flytrap emerged from the ground. It was revealed to be Zetsu. Zetsu said, "Hidan. We want you to join an organization called Akatsuki, which is composed of S-rank ninjas, such as yourself. You will be able to freely practice your religion and sacrifice enemies during missions." Hidan said, "Hell yeah! Since it's for Jashin-sama, I'm in."

Zetsu said, "I need to warn you though. Your future partner, Kakuzu, killed his previous partners for pissing him off." Hidan smirked, "He can't kill me. I'm immortal."

At Akatsuki's base…..

Deva Path Pain looked at the gathered Akatsuki members. "Good, we are all here. The past few years, we have been taking missions as mercenaries to obtain money and jutsu. Most importantly, we've made a name for ourselves. Now, we shall proceed to the next step. The true goal of Akatsuki is to capture the nine Biju and seal them into this statue. Once we've obtained them all, we will offer our services to villages at war. The destruction caused by the Biju will bring fear and people will stop fighting. There will be a temporary peace. This cycle will continue endlessly, as there can be no true peace. Most of the Biju are sealed inside Jinchuuriki. I'm going to assign each team a Biju to capture. Deidara and Sasori, capture the Ichibi and Sanbi. Hidan and Kakuzu, capture the Nibi and Shichibi. Kisame and Itachi, capture the Yonbi and Kyuubi. Konan and I will capture the Gobi, Rokubi, and Hachibi."

Pain continued, "The Biju are strong, so it may sometimes be necessary to work as a team to defeat them. Now, I've noticed that each of you has a Zanpakuto. Let us each reveal our Zanpakuto to each other as a sign of trust."

Hidan released, "Pray, Santa Teresa!"

Kakuzu released, "Swallow, Glutoneria!"

Deidara released, "Kick, Los Lobos!"

Kisame released, "Destroy, Tiburon!"

Zetsu released, "Suppress, Brujeria!"

Sasori released, "Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer. Katen Kyokotsu!"

Itachi released, "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu!"

Konan released, "Scatter, Senbonzakura!"

Pain released, "All Waves, Rise now and Become my Shield, Lightning, Strike now and Become my Blade. Sogyo no Kotowari!"

Back in present time…..

Kakashi was walking with his team to the Hokage Tower to take their first mission. Sasuke recalled the time when he decided that Konoha was evil.

_Flashback….._

_ Sasuke was happy that the Uchiha had failed in their rebellion against Konoha. According to what Itachi told him, war is bad, Konoha is good, and the rebelling Uchiha were evil. Suddenly, he stumbled upon his late father's room. Curious, he entered and saw a note on the desk. He read it, "If you are reading this note, then the rebellion has failed. Don't be captured by the lies of the Uchiha who refused to rebel or the lies of the Sandaime. Long ago, the Uchiha Clan and the Senju Clan were enemies. They constantly fought against each other. Eventually, our clans made a peace treaty and formed Konoha. However, people elected Hashirama Senju, the head of the Senju Clan, as the Shodaime Hokage. He feared the Uchiha's power, so he isolated us and gained our trust, making us into his loyal pets. Our great leader, Uchiha Madara, tried to rebel against Hashirama, but was mercilessly struck down. I hope that you will make the right decision and redeem the Uchiha name and bring our clan to glory once again."_

Back in present time…..

Sasuke thought, _"When I obtain enough power, I will raze Konoha to the ground!"_

**Please review and remember to vote in the poll, which is on my profile.**

_Katon: Karyu Endan= Fire Style: Flame Dragon Bullet_

_Doton: Doryuheki= Earth Style: Earth Wall_

_Raiton: Gian= Lightning Style: False Darkness_

_Fuuton: Daitoppa= Wind Style: Great Breakthrough_

_Satetsu: Kaiho= Iron Sand: World_

_Suiton: Bakusui Shoha= Water Style: Exploding Water Colliding Wave_

_Suiton: Daibakufu= Water Style: Grand Waterfall_

_Suiton: Goshokuzame= Water Style: Five Feeding Sharks_

_Seneijashu= Hidden Shadow Snake Hands_

_Kage Bunshin= Shadow Clone_

_Fushi Tensei= Living Corpse Reincarnation_

_Suiton: Suijinheki= Water Style: Water Encampment Wall_

_Biju= Tailed Beasts_

_Ichibi= One-Tails_

_Nibi= Two-Tails_

_Sanbi= Three-Tails_

_Yonbi= Four-Tails_

_Gobi= Five-Tails_

_Rokubi= Six-Tails_

_Shichibi= Seven-Tails_

_Hachibi= Eight-Tails_

_Kyuubi= Nine-Tails_


End file.
